


We are, aren’t we (uitwaaien, throw to the wind)

by SetStar (Valeks_princess)



Series: We are (indescribable) [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Couple goals, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I somehow became invested in a reader insert that was going to be just for sex, Insecurity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shitty Family, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeks_princess/pseuds/SetStar
Summary: Eddie and Venom are now firmly entrenched in your life, the relationship's not perfect but it's solid, right?





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t seriously be thinking of moving in with him can you?” Anne asked, scandalised “his apartment is a dump!”  
“He’s been working on it” You said defensively, “but he’d probably move in with me, at least at first. We can look for a more permanent place together later”. Anne nodded, still looking severe. You had long gotten past the stage where you felt like she was vetting your suitability for Eddie, where it had been weird how close he was with his now-platonic ex. It made sense though, very few people knew about his klyntar hitchhiker, you were glad for a friend who understood. And honestly you were grateful for Anne, it was hard being unable to confide in anyone, and that hadn’t helped the difficulty of working out your early relationship issues with Eddie and the symbiote; you always enjoyed when Anne and Dan came over, where all of you were able to relax and be your true selves, Eddie not worrying about the consequences of Venom being exposed. Now, the two of you met for coffee on your lunchbreak at least once a fortnight, as familiar as old friends.

“Now, what’s this I hear about you getting a promotion?”

 

* * *

 

Eddie met you at your work, waiting to pick you up as soon as you could clock out. You grinned when you spotted your boyfriend leaning against his bike, and flushed when he stepped forward to kiss your cheek, one hand finding the small of your back as you took the other in your own, Eddie guiding you to perch on the bike. He settled in front of you as you tugged your helmet on. By now you knew to expect the sudden lurch as the bike took off underneath you but those first few seconds before you caught your balance always took your breath away.

 

The two of you grabbed takeout, bringing it back to Eddie’s apartment where Venom could materialise without issue, the three of you enjoying your meal. Eddie laughed whenever you tossed a spoonful into the air, Venom darting forward to snap it up in his jaws before gravity sent it crashing to the ground. You were glad you no longer found the disembodied head emanating from Eddie’s body creepy, it was fun just relaxing as the three of you, companionable.

“So, uh, I was thinking–” Eddie trailed off, “I know we haven’t done much with all of us- in the bedroom at once so to speak”. You nodded, it was true, the your boyfriend had mostly stayed at either Eddie or Venom whenever things got sexual, the most that you had done was Venom wrapping tendrils around you, caressing you, tracing your skin while Eddie was more focussed on the main event shall we say. “I get it, I totally do, we can _definitely_ be overwhelming enough one at a time” He smirked and you scowled, batting at his arm. “So I was thinking- um- whatifyouandVenomdommedme?” You blinked.

“Uh, say that again?” He took a deep breath.

“What if you and Venom dommed me?”

“Okay” But Eddie wasn’t paying attention, rambling in earnest now.

“Because I get it, the two of us inside of you at once would just be too much and you’re still not used to– wait, okay? Just like that?” You nodded.

“Just like that, assuming Venom agrees?” The head of your boyfriend’s second half nodded, tongue reaching out to caress the side of Eddie’s neck, curling down his throat. You grinned. _That damned tongue_.

 

* * *

 

The two of you had settled on Friday night. Eddie was going to cook dinner– a simple pasta dish, so you didn’t have to bring anything over except yourself. It was raining, a light drizzle, and you smiled thinking of the first time you’d met Venom. You shook the rain out of your hair as you entered Eddie’s dingy apartment building, greeting Eddie with a gentle kiss as he met you at the door to his apartment.

“Hey you” you grinned.

“Hey yourself” he said, smiling, stepping back so you could cross the threshold into his home. The apartment was small, lived in, of a similar layout to yours but totally different style, cluttered and closed off. The floor didn’t look like Eddie had ever swept it, but the counters were clean, and his bed was big enough for the both of you. All in all you had no complaints.  

 

Eddie kissed you, slowly, deeply, savouring you. You put a hand against his chest, he broke off laughing.

“Too soon? Sorry, just excited. It’s- been a while”.

 

You ate sitting at his kitchen counter. Eddie unable to keep from shifting every so often, in nerves or anticipation you didn’t know.

“Calm down” you told him, voice hard, slight smirk at play on your lips, “or you won’t get what you want”.

“Eddie’s heart-rate has increased” Venom announced, sprouting from the man’s shoulder, “does this signal the start of the night’s activities?”. You giggled.

“Well I suppose it does”.

“Good. Come Eddie, Y/N wants us naked, we will be waiting in the bedroom”. You contained the laughter until Venom had steered Eddie out of the room and down the hall. You shook your head, smiling to yourself as you collected the plates, slipping out of your own clothes– leaving them folded on your stool before you followed Venom to the bedroom. You didn’t know what to expect, but Eddie wasn’t the only one viewing the nights events with anticipation. Your heart raced, you and Venom were going to work together to wreck Eddie. Sure you knew the idea was just a way of beginning the integration of everyone into your sex life, but you knew that however it played out it was sure to be memorable.

* * *

 

Eddie had been on edge for hours before Y/N came over, stressing and pacing, fussing over the preparations for dinner. Venom had snapped at him, irritated, and announced that he would not allow Eddie to make a fool of them.

 

And then Venom had taken control, steering Eddie’s body, manipulating his limbs. Tendrils appeared from his skin, twisting cruelly around the base of his cock. _Fuck_ , Eddie swore, _why hadn’t he found a way to erase his knowledge of cock cages before Venom found it?_ And then there was a tendril probing at his ass, teasing him. Eddie jumped. **Relax Eddie, you know we will wait for Y/N. Now, we will cook.**

 

So Venom had guided their body through the motions of cooking, asking Eddie’s advice occasionally, controlling him. Eddie relaxed into it, revelling in the feeling of helplessness, of the trust flowing thick between him and Venom. And then Y/N had arrived, Venom being surprisingly and unpredictably scarce. Except that the symbiote was busy within his skin, sliding between his veins, stimulating his erogenous zones from the inside. He could feel a tongue sliding up against his pucker and jumped, flushing as Y/N looked at him askance. He settled back down, trying to act like his symbiote wasn’t teasing him, winding him up.

 

And then Venom was piloting him, stripping him, arraying his body on the bed like their plaything.

 

The door opened, revealing Y/N. Eddie had to swallow the sudden mouthful of saliva, eyes widening, breathing picking up. _Oh shit, she looked divine_.

“Hope you don’t mind” she said, in a voice that clearly said she _didn’t care_ if he minded or not, “but I took the liberty of looking the part”.

 

“We do not mind at all”. Venom said, filling the silence. Eddie wasn’t sure if he could make words work right now. Y/N looked- well, shit she looked like something straight out of his fantasies. She was clad only in black lace and satin, silver clasps shining. Y/N stepped forward, pulling his head up, kissing him deeply before dropping him back down onto the bed. She circled, predatory. _That shouldn’t be as hot as it is,_ he thought.

“What are we going to do to him Venom?”

“Whatever we want” Y/N grinned, and the sight of that dangerous, _vicious_ expression went straight to his bound cock.

* * *

She moved him, positioned him, Venom controlling him, unable to resist, guiding him where she wanted them.

 

He dined on her, worshipped her until his jaw ached and Venom’s tongue slipped from between his lips.

 

Venom writhed over his skin, surrounding him, enveloping him, inside of him. They were everywhere, all at once. He couldn’t even consider disobeying.

 

He begged, and he loved it. He was at her mercy, at Venom’s whim. Eddie could almost taste his heart beating in his throat like a palpable thing he was so wrecked. They used him, worked him, drained him. He collapsed, exhausted and empty, wrung out like a wet dishrag, safe in Y/N’s arms, Venom surrounding them both.

 

Eddie woke to Venom twisting and churning inside of him, urging him to full hardness. Y/N grabbed him, told him to “hold still” in a voice that brooked no argument and swallowed him. He lurched, shuddered, jerked in place. She pulled away, smirking. Venom hadn’t held him still. Eddie loved the punishment too much for it to really count, lost his mind under your ministrations, just the way they had intended it.

 

* * *

 

You woke suddenly, still tangled in Eddie and Venom, black tendrils extended and twined between both human bodies. You groaned, _it was too damn early._ Your phone buzzed again, reminding you what had woken you. Eddie made a sleepy noise beside you, stubbornly refusing to wake. You reached out to snag your phone from the dresser, swiping at the screen.

A text from your cousin stared up at you, condemning you.

“Shit”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“It won’t be that bad” Eddie promised, shifting to wrap his arms around you. You relaxed into his embrace even as you shook your head. He had no idea the kind of scheming hell the two of you would be subjected to, he would be  _ appalled  _ to learn just why you were living alone, half a country away from your nearest relative, why your brother barely even touched down on American soil before he was off on his next international escape. It was the understatement of a century to say that growing up had been... unpleasant. 

“You don’t know them” you assured him, “my family is  _ horrible” _ .

“I could eat them for you?” Venom offered, head tucked beneath Eddie’s chin, stretching a tendril from Eddie’s skin to yours, curling around your wrist. You smiled, leaning forward to kiss the top of the symbiote’s head, warmth blossoming in your chest– you were so numb to the threat that you actually found it endearing. Sure, your relationship with man and symbiote was far out of the ordinary but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“They’re not  _ that  _ bad darling, just– unpleasant. I really only keep in contact with one brother and a couple of cousins”

“And now one of those cousins has gotten engaged” Eddie summarised.

“Yeah” you sighed, “I have to go”.

“You don’t, but you want to, so we will and it will be fine”.

“If you say so” you conceded, not having the energy to fight him on this, choosing instead to bury your head into his shoulder, “I’m holding you to that though, it better be fine”.

“It will be”.

 

* * *

 

You set the box down on your counter, huffing slightly with the effort of carrying it upstairs. Of course the elevator would be shut down for repairs the day you and Eddie had decided he would move into your place. It wasn’t that big a deal though, Eddie didn’t have much on hand– his clothes, laptop, a couple of books. He’d had to sell most of his possessions after the Drake had gotten him fired. Besides, he technically had super-strength, so it wasn’t like you had to do much of the heavy-lifting, just rearranging your things to make room for his possessions. You smiled as Eddie walked in, arms stacked high with boxes, an obsidian tendril emerging from his shoulder to shut the door. You fought back a laugh, of course Eddie would carry everything else up in one go, Venom had probably helped him load that may boxes into their current precarious formation, he certainly couldn’t’ve done it himself. You stepped forward, kissing Eddie on the cheek, reaching out to unload the superhuman burden before it collapsed. Venom reached out to you, sliding a frail tendril across your cheek, under your hair.

“Love you too Venom” you giggled, bending down to withdraw Eddie’s toaster oven. It had seemed like a good idea, to bring it to your place rather than leaving it at Eddie’s, it was faster than heating up your own, conventional oven, and you weren’t sure whether your boyfriend’s impatience came from the alien or the host. “Hash browns and tater tots for lunch?”.

  
  


* * *

 

You stirred, rising to wakefulness at the sudden light. You threw out a hand, grasping fingers tangling in empty sheets. Eddie was pacing, hands knotted in front of him. You bit back a groan, shielding your eyes from the too-bright light. Eddie stilled, turning to you.

“Shit, I woke you didn’t I?” You only groaned in response, irritated.

“What were you even doing up?”

“Couldn’t shut my mind down, I keep thinking about the  exposé I’m planning on the new supreme court judge”

“I guess it’ll just take a bit of adjustment” you sighed, rolling over and burying your face deep into the cluster of pillows, annoyance fading to resignation. You’d known it wouldn’t be easy, you liked your own space too much for the transition to living with Eddie to be entirely smooth, and really, being woken up in the middle of the night wasn’t the biggest deal in the world. A moment later the bed dipped beside you, Eddie leaning over to press a kiss to your hair. 

“Sorry”

“It’s okay” it was your turn to shrug, trying to make your body sink further into the nest of comfort. It would only take you a minute or so to fall back asleep, you told yourself, it wasn’t a big deal. You hoped it wasn’t a poor sign for things to come. 

 

* * *

 

You shouldered open your apartment door, lost in thought. All things considered today had been a pretty sucky day– you’d been tired from the start having barely been able to get back to sleep after Eddie had woken you, you’d missed lunch, and to top it off had needed to work overtime to cover your absent coworker’s duties. You sloughed inside, slamming the door as you turned, tossing your handbag onto the couch on the far side of the living room and nearly stumbling over Eddie, lying on his back on the floor. It was a mark of how terrible the day had been that you didn’t even comment, just stepped over your boyfriend’s prone body and trudged into the kitchen.

“Bad day?” He asked, getting to his feet.

“You don’t know the half of it darling” you said, digging around in the fridge, shoving Eddie’s six-pack out of the way to pull out a half empty bottle of coke, other arm already reaching towards the cabinet for the bourbon. “Want a drink?”

“Sure, what do you feel like for dinner?” You shrugged without turning around, setting two glasses on the counter, working to pour out a decent measure of the spirits for you and your boyfriend. Honestly you didn’t care if it was three day old leftovers as long as you didn’t have to cook. 

 

Eddie sidled close, body crowding yours from behind, his head resting on your shoulder. A phantom weight pressed against your hip and you instinctively covered Venom’s hand with your own, gelatinous fingers twining around your palm. You smiled, leaning back into their warm, solid embrace, letting your worries and the day’s ills slip away. You turned, pressing a kiss against their lips, Eddie shoving the glasses back and hoisting you up onto the counter, tipping your head back, exposing the line of your neck, his tongue tracing your skin. You forgot all about the drinks, and dinner. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night found you curled up on the lounge, cozy with a blanket wrapped around you, nursing sore muscles to a late-night run of the day’s news. You smiled fondly at the memory of the cause of such exertion. Said reason rounded the wall, room opening from hallway to open living/dining. Eddie was whistling slightly, hands tucked into the pockets of a dark jacket, face half hidden by an upturned collar. 

“Just going out for a stroll, love” he grinned, expression widening as you motioned him over to kiss you goodbye. 

“Have fun, don’t be tracking blood all through my apartment”. He laughed with a mock offended expression.

“I would never!” he protested, fake sincerity shattering as you levelled him with a pointed look. “Venom says bye”. You smiled.

“Eat well”. Eddie grin turned lean, hungry, angular– Venom controlling his face. They turned, silent tread taking them out the door, as you marvelled at being able to notice the slight tells, the differences between the symbiote and his host, despite their sharing a body. The two were intertwined, two souls one self, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Eddie’s laughter continued from down the hall, jovial, echoing back to you. All things considered you were glad you weren’t squeamish, glad that your parents had skewed your morals enough that you barely even blinked as you bid goodnight to you boyfriend, despite knowing what they were going to do. Maybe you’d make a cake before bed, something full of chocolate, for tomorrow, because Venom certainly wasn’t going hungry tonight.

 

* * *

 

You stirred as a cool breeze kissed your skin, outside air drifting across you, you shivered in the sudden chill. Suddenly you were awake, realisation dawning on you. Your window was open, had spontaneously gone from shut to letting outside air in. Were you being burgled? From the bedroom window of a twelfth floor apartment? You spun, ready to do something, anything– and stopped, laughter bubbling within your throat at your reaction. A huge palm was visible, sliding the window fully open, obsidian skin so dark it seemed to absorb the light. Venom, who else. The symbiote’s massive body nudged against the window, your boyfriend’s combined form somehow rippling, twisting, managing to slip through the frame. They slid the window closed, gooey body slithering towards you, slipping into bed beside you, wrapping you in their massive arms, cocooning you. You snuggled against them, reaching up to press a kiss to their wicked teeth. 

“G’night” you mumbled into their embrace, drifting into sleep once more as the alien rumbled, sound reassuring you, lulling you into unconsciousness, content. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you packed your–”

“Yes, love” Eddie cut you off, being far more tolerant than you probably deserved, a vague, indulgent smile playing about his face as you fretted. You scoffed, huffing in mock indignation– so what if you were nervous, you weren’t making a secret of how colossally stupid it was to be going; so what if you couldn’t get out of it, so what if you were obligated to go; you certainly weren’t ready to face your family after so many years, and you didn’t want Eddie seeing you with them. But there really was no way out of it, you just wished somehow Eddie had been able to meet your brother and cousin without the rest of the horrid bunch there. “Hey” Eddie said, capturing your attention, reaching out to take hold of the right side of your face, palm warm against your skin, thumb stroking nonsense patterns across your cheek, “it’s all going to be alright Y/N, I am plenty experienced dealing with assholes, we’ll show up to anything too important to miss and bail as soon as we can, alright? We’ll be by your side the whole time, you’re not facing them alone”. You melted into his reassurance, his other arm snaking around your body, pulling you to him, your head nestling in the junction between neck and shoulder. You didn’t know what you did to deserve your boyfriend, whether you had been the equivalent of Mother Teresa in a past life or if you’d just been blessed by some benevolent deity, but you did know that now you had them you were _not_ letting them go, not without doing everything you could to ensure that your relationship could work. “Come on love, let’s go”

 

* * *

 

It was nearing dusk when you woke, the growing night outside the car lit sporadically by intermittent flashes of staggered street lights. You yawned, rolling your shoulders to stretch cramped muscles. Eddie glanced over at you, smiling. You snagged his hand with your own, grinning as he just looked at you in exasperation. The road was straight and empty, you’d checked before grabbing his hand, he had no reason to draw away. You wished he’d slow down, that somehow they could be idling, barely moving, trapped in a traffic roadblock bringing the freeway to a standstill, instead of cruising along unencumbered, weighed down only by the nausea keeping you company. Every mile disappearing under worn, rented tires was an accelerant, feeding the simmering flames of anxiety boiling inside you. It was a twenty-six hour trip. You wished it would be longer, that you’d never arrive. You weren’t sure whether it would’ve been better to fly, to have less time with the solid mass of fear and dread churning in your gut, but you knew it just wasn’t possible, were almost insulted at your own thoughts– you would never do anything that posed a risk to your boyfriend.

“Stop thinking so hard” the man in question said, glancing towards you out of the corner of his eye “you’re giving _me_ a stress headache”. You giggled, seizing upon the distraction he provided, by the knowing tilt to the creases lining his eyes he’d done it on purpose, knew you well enough to know exactly what you’d say next, and how much you _needed_ to be diverted from your worries.

“And just how are you going to distract me, Mr Brock?”. Eddie’s face shifted, just enough to know that Venom had taken control of his faculties, though his expression didn’t change. Dark ooze began seeping up your arm, winding its way around your flesh from where you were still holding Eddie’s hand. You shuddered, suddenly realising what the symbiote was going to do. Venom trailed along your body, slipping under your shirt, settling around your neck, weight palatable where the gelatinous mass rested like some oversized matinee necklace. You couldn’t help but shiver as the symbiote undulated across your skin, spreading to cover your body with their own, anticipation building and cresting so suddenly that your anxiety dissipated completely, making room for the delicious suspense now prickling against your skin. Venom travelled down the length of your body, slipping beneath your bra-straps and wriggling into a better position around your breasts. You gasped beneath their touch, skin heating as your heart raced, breath coming short as Venom grazed your nipples.

 **“Oops”** they said, chuckling in that deep, sensual timbre, Venom’s voice rasping out of Eddie’s mouth. The viscous substance rippled again, pinching and twisting you within its folds. You yelped, trying to arch away from the sensation, bolts of pleasure shooting through your body. The black mass pinned you to your seat, letting you writhe in its grasp as Venom determinately trekked down your skin, gooseflesh rising in their path. You let your eyes drift closed, head falling back as you let the sensations wash over you, Venom working your breasts, approaching where you were suddenly so desperate for them, your hips rocking up into the air slightly without thought, chasing the barest hint of friction. You felt hot, _throbbing,_ overwhelmed and bereft all at once. Venom wasn’t letting up their ministrations, mercilessly ploughing your breasts almost to the point of pain, yet skillfully avoiding touching you where you _needed_ them to.

“Please” you whimpered, grinding down onto nothing, “Venom”. A tendril caressed the skin of your hip, darting out to trace the line of your underwear, slipping underneath just to release the waistband with a _snap_. You cursed, struggling against your boyfriend’s grip. That fucking–

“Asshole” you panted, snarling. Venom just chuckled, a low growl sending electricity shooting through you, before finally, _finally_ , the mass writhing underneath your clothes slid against your crotch. You hadn’t realised how wet you were until Venom was there, roiling in the damp, leaving slick trails against your skin as they brushed against you, rocking into your crux. You moaned, the sound, filthy and wanton, seeming loud in the car interior, silent except for the rumble of the engine, the sound of blacktop disappearing under speeding tires–

“Shit!” you screeched, eyes flying open. Holy fu– “pull over, right now please!”. How the hell had you forgotten you were _still driving_ , how hadn’t Venom _crashed_! The symbiote chuckled, dark and dangerous, seductive, skillfully guiding the car off the side of the deserted road and killing the engine.

 **“Eddie has been screaming for the past five minutes”** They gestured to their head, your eyes following the motion, and that was when they entered you. You shrieked, eyes widening even as your cunt throbbed, so full. Venom was inside of you, writhing, twisting, expanding and slithering deeper. You moaned and your boyfriend took that as the cue to reach over, across your body, nudging your seat back until they could nestle between your legs, hands still intertwined, the other reaching out to tug your jeans down, until they could get their mouth to your clit.

“Thank fuck we pulled over” Eddie muttered against your skin, and your answering laugh shattered into a moan as his blunt teeth grazed you, human tongue lathing against your folds as the symbiote wriggled deep inside, driving you out of your mind.

 

Eventually, you got back on the road again, but it was after a long, long while.

 

* * *

 

You rested, pleasantly tired in Eddie’s warm embrace, legs tangled together on the motel bed, sheets tossed somewhere out of sight. The two of you drifted in and out of sleep, cocooned together, side by side. And when you woke, well if the two of you were a little late to the continental breakfast who would know? Certainly not the alien symbiote who had been so deliciously pressed between two human bodies, writhing where they connected the pair, ebb and flow of the humans’ motions a deliberate, planned attempt to blissfully torture the alien third-party, revenge for their shock, the unpleasant surprise of finding the car still moving the previous day; and if their actions merely taunted the symbiote into tormenting them throughout the ensuing day’s drive well then, they really should have expected that.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time you and your boyfriend _finally_ reached Tulsa you were so blissed out that you’d barely had a chance to work yourself back into the spiral of anxiety Venom had diverted you from. If it hadn’t worked as well as it did you knew you would’ve be spitting mad at the symbiote, but it _had_ so you contented yourself to irritated, somewhat offended, grumbling. You got the feeling Venom found it more amusing than anything, that the smug asshole of an alien _enjoyed it._

 

* * *

 

The evening was in full swing when you and Eddie arrived, family members and your cousin’s fiance’s relatives mingling in the cocktail-style pre-wedding welcome celebration, officially kicking off the wedding festivities. You didn’t think it _really_ served any purpose but to allow time for known tardy relatives to not miss the actual celebrations in a few days time, and to force people to mingle, but maybe that was just your own distaste for most of the people in the room. You eyed the daunting prospect of the room, but Eddie took your hand and you clutched it like a lifeline as he guided you out of the doorway, towards one of the far edges of the room, partly obscured by one of the trestle tables.

“You ok?” You nodded, grateful.

“Don’t suppose we could slip out already?” Eddie just smiled, kissing the top of your head.

“It’ll be over before you know it”.

 

Your uncle found you a few minutes later, wife thankfully absent from his side. He eyed Eddie.

“Who’s this then? Come on, speak up lass, you know–”. You found your voice.

“This is my boyfriend, Eddie”. He stepped up, shaking the man’s hand, flashing a sincere but not quite genuine smile.

“Eddie Brock, nice to meet you”. The man grinned.

“Y/N’s uncle, one of the few good ones in this mad-house. Don’t let them get to you lassie” and then he was gone, melting back into the crowd, and Eddie looked to you.

“He’s right, one of the few good ones” You sighed, eyeing the cluster of people huddled together, buoyed by a bubble of sound. “Let’s get this over with, sooner we can leave right?”.

 

* * *

 

You slipped your dress down over your thighs, leaving it to pool on the floor as you tugged an old, oversized shirt of Eddie’s over your head, padding softly out of the bathroom to join your darling in bed. They reached out an arm, pulling you against their side. You settled against them, looking up at the halo of light splayed out across the motel ceiling, slipping in through the curtains that wouldn’t quite close. Content, and grateful, you gave voice to your thoughts.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you”. Eddie tilted his head inquiringly and you couldn’t keep the smile from your face. Finally back in your motel you couldn’t help but appreciate his actions during the soiree, he had been fantastic, hadn’t left your side all night, kept you grounded when the anxiety neared overwhelming. “For looking out for me tonight”.

“Anytime, you know that”. You smiled, soft and sweet, pressing a kiss to their cheek as you relaxed into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Eddie couldn’t sleep, couldn’t shut off the roiling mass of emotion that had taken over his chest, chunting aside lungs and organs indiscriminately to press against his ribs. Venom swirled under his skin, made restless by Eddie’s agitation, still not resigned to the fact there was only so much the symbiote could do to soothe his host.

He wrung his hands together, feeling it in his heart when his knuckles ground against each other.

He hadn’t met your parents tonight, and he wondered if it was by design. He couldn’t help the unease from seeping through him, taking control of his mind and body, old demons rising to the fore. He had a poor relationship with his own parents, a distrust of authority figures too deeply rooted within him to make him feel at all comfortable with the situation– add to that your own complex feelings on the matter and it was no wonder he couldn’t sleep. He was just glad he hadn’t woken you tonight.

What would happen to the two of you if your parents and family disapproved? He knew you expressed disdain, but did you truly disregard their opinion so? What about your cousin, your brother? You spoke highly of them, if they took offence to something he did– He was always messing up, it wouldn’t be a surprise if–

**No Eddie.** The man could feel his other shifting inside him, feel the protective surge of denial, but there was only so much the symbiote could do. **She is ours, and we are hers. Be certain in that.** Eddie nodded, but he knew the symbiote could tell he was insincere. Still, he forced his hands into stillness, settling them by his side, burying his head in the pillows. He would fein sleep until it came for him, let the fears free in his head. It wasn’t as if he had any other choice, you had enough to worry about without being burdened with his own issues.

 

* * *

 

The next morning you woke feeling refreshed, relaxed even. You had the whole day to spend with just you and your darling, weren’t expected at any more events until the hens party that night. Eddie was quiet, but assured you he was just tired. You were looking forward to being able to spend some time with them, things had been pretty hectic lately between Eddie’s articles and the rush of getting settled in your apartment, which is why it was such a surprise when Eddie suddenly announced, right when you were dropping hints and about to take a bath,

“We’re going out. Just, enjoy your bath ok?”. You frowned. “We need to eat sometime, properly eat, and I’d rather do some groundwork and case some options before we chow down on an innocent in the wrong place at the wrong time”. Immediately shame replaced your disappointment, it was selfish of you not to be thinking of this, of course their ability to feed would be weighing on Eddie. You reached out to kiss his cheek.

“Of course. Take your time”.

  


* * *

 

**You shouldn’t have done that Eddie.**

“State the obvious why don’t you Vee?” He snapped, and then immediately felt bad for it. “I’m sorry, you just wouldn’t understand”.

**You’re right, we don’t. Why do you deny us what we want? Why create phantom barriers where none exist?**

“It’s- it’s just a human thing bud **,** you wouldn’t get it”. The symbiote huffed in their head, and Eddie laughed, giving in to the alien’s desires. Black oozed over their form, until they were Venom, and they took off, bounding across roofs as they covered the distance back to the motel. Hopefully they hadn’t hadn’t squandered the chance you’d presented them on a silver platter.

 

You were just drifting off in the warm water when the window opened, sending your eyes flying open as you scrabbled for something to cover yourself. You relaxed when you recognised the familiar form of the alien, long tongue hanging from between those long, vicious teeth, curling slightly in the open air. The alien easily hefted you in those strong arms, lifting you from the water with ease, massive form towering over you as they set you on the edge of the tub.

**“I hope we are not too late”** . Venom said, and you giggled, spreading your thighs obligingly, shuddering as those large, taloned hands dug into your softened skin. You couldn’t describe the sensation of Venom’s skin on your own, utterly alien and completely irresistible. You arched your back as your darling settled themselves between your legs, long tongue dartling out to probe the junction of your thighs, nudging and exploring in a way that made you shiver. No matter how many times you indulged, sex with the alien never got old. Your eyes shuttered as the sensations overcame you– those claws against your flesh, how easily they could hurt you if they ever desired, those teeth scraping the sensitive insides of your thighs, the downright _sinful_ things that Venom was doing with their tongue. You struggled to keep from whimpering, clenching down on nothing as they withdrew, allowing you to see their tongue shining from the covering of slick.

**“Delicious”.** They murmured, one hand trailing up your body, kneading, pinching a breast in those claws. The word dredged up disturbing knowledge from the edges of your brain, and you remembered the, exceedingly awkward, conversation where Eddie had confessed that the chemical Venom needed to live, phenylethylamine, was found not only in chocolate, but in vaginal slick. You hadn’t been sure whether to be creeped out or not, hadn't been prepared to know that the symbiote was not just eating you out but actually _eating you out_ – but by now you’d mostly accepted the concept, choosing to banish the knowledge to the far corners of your mind. It _did_ explain why Venom’s sex drive was so high, and why they gave more oral than anyone else you’d dated previously– you’d thought they were just like that, that they enjoyed giving more than receiving, or maybe your exes were just selfish, god knows enough of them had been assholes for it to be pretty high on the list of plausibility. Honestly though you couldn't complain, if having a lot of fantastic sex was part of the deal of dating an alien-human hybrid being than really, it wasn't much of a sacrifice. Your breath caught in your throat, sudden gasp swallowed by Venom’s shoulder as you bit down with human teeth, shaking apart under the assault of sensation, awareness returning to your surroundings. The symbiote that had slowly been driving you _insane_ shuddered, growling, straddling you, bearing down on you, massive length nudging against your opening. You whimpered.

“Please- not- I have to go out tonight, Ven don’t–”. The creature just growled, slitted eyes flaring.

**“If we want you limping you will be, we will make it hurt, we will make you** **_beg_ ** **”.** You couldn’t help but groan, eyelids fluttering, helplessly turned on. You knew they would never, not if you didn’t want them to, and this was neither the time nor the place, but oh could you imagine it.

 

* * *

 

“You alright?”. For the thousandth time you nodded, but you couldn’t begrudge Eddie his concern. He was right, it _did_ take a lot out of you whenever you took Venom, but the two of them had been careful and you were fine, standing in the dress and heels without discomfort.

“I’m fine Eddie”

“I’m just–”

“Worried, I know, it’s sweet” He blushed, and you giggled. “What about Venom? What are they thinking?” Eddie looked sheepish.

“They’re hoping something goes wrong tonight and that we get to eat a few heads”. You laughed although the thought was disturbing, realising that you had become desensitised to Venom’s unique sense of humor. You pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“See you later”.

 

* * *

 

You entered the chosen club without issue, swiftly finding the private booth that had been reserved for your cousin’s hens night. You surveyed the group of women seated around the table, roar of the club pressing in, barely able to keep the wince off your face. You settled yourself next to one of your cousin’s friends, someone you’d met before but hadn’t seen since you were kids, avoiding your sister.

“Y//N, hi” the woman smiled and you returned the grin, struggling to remember her name. Your sister interjected before things had a chance to get awkward, unknowingly saving you.

“Oh lay off it Jess, it’s not as if you two have anything in common, we both know she’ll be gone before the wedding’s even over, probably running back to her career sobbing about how she’ll never be good enough to catch a guy”.

“Men aren’t fish” the woman– Jessica, said, but she subsided, glancing at you guiltily before angling herself away, striking up a conversation with the woman on her other side. Anger bubbled within you.

“For your information, _sis_ , unlike you I have _both_ a promising career and a steady boyfriend”. But your long-time rival for parental affection just snorted, and shook her head. The dismissal rankled, and you fought to keep your face even. Eddie would never make you abandon your career, would never expect you to be a stay-at-home broodmare, would never–

Your cousin’s arrival distracted you from your thoughts, and you joined in the show of fawning over her.

Drink flowed freely– someone was wracking up a hell of a tab– and it wasn’t long before the conversation returned to romantic partners. It rankled that few of them believed you about Eddie, that there was someone– two someones? You still weren’t sure if they were one or two– that truly loved you that way. It made sense though, all they had ever told you was how undesirable you were, how useless, how little value you would have as a partner– was it true? Were you not good enough for your darling? You thought you’d gotten over your insecurities a long time ago, but truly what made you the one person deserving of the alien and their host? Surely there were others: smarter, more talented, fiercer, better suited to them both? You settled low into your seat, stewing over your drink. What would happen when your darling realised they could do so much better?


	5. Chapter 5

Your heels clicked on the faux-marble tile as you followed the crowd into the dining hall, shuffling along with the rest of them, heart wedged high in your throat. You could see your sister up ahead, polite veneer unable to conceal the sneer on her face as she spoke to the gaggle of people milling around her, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Off to the side your parents stood talking, impassive expressions hiding the distaste and sour feelings muddying what was left of their relationship. You knew from experience that there would be a row this evening, behind closed doors, and wondered how bad it would get, taking a moment to be impossibly glad that you weren’t stuck with them anymore. You remembered the shouting, the shattering of glass and crockery, almost too well, and your breath drew short as memories threatened to choke you. Ahead your parents reached the table, still in visibly amicable conversation with your aunt and uncle, and your mother shot a single glance towards you, frigid and cruel as the arctic sea. You knew what was coming, had lived it too often to suppress the flinch that surged along your spine– the litany of your faults and failings, disguised as conversation, and you there, suffering, trapped there by the rules of polite society that had been forced upon you since you were old enough to make noise, to interrupt, to be a nuisance. Eddie placed a hand on the small of your back, body half-turning towards you as if to speak–

You pulled away instinctively, fear and self deprecation muddied in your blood, and Eddie felt his chest crumple. Of course you didn’t want him clinging off you, probably didn’t even realise the desperate need for reassurance in the face of your family that was burning, surging, cresting within him, drowning him, his other trying to stem the tide, eclipsed by it. Your throat closed over, dread rising to choke you– of course Eddie didn’t realise anything was wrong, wouldn’t realise until your family told him the truth, until he saw how terribly far away from good enough you truly were. And what would he do then? What would Venom?

Ahead your sister grinned, staring at you from under fake lashes, smirk glinting with anticipation, all crooked edged and pointed intent. You felt yourself subside further into melancholy, wilting, sudden haze of memory whirling around you– oh god she was right, they were all right, Eddie was going to leave you, you have never been good enough–

 

And then your brother was there, arriving late as always in a whirlwind of activity, passing an expensive gift to your cousin with practiced flair, somehow managing to look put together despite the fact that you _knew_ he’d just gotten off a plane an hour ago. All along the table brows turned thunderous and lips creased, and you knew they disapproved, but your brother surveyed the scene quickly, seeing something in your face that you’d never been able to hide from him, and sweeping through the length of the horrid gathering to hover by your side. He took your arm, glancing at Eddie, and guided you away from the table, running commentary a little too loud to be genuine, designed to be heard, to be dismissed, as he steered you towards the bar.  

“They’ve been right shits already haven’t they?” He asked without preamble, reaching across the bench to snag a bottle, pouring out a strong dose with a steady hand, sliding it across the benchtop to rest in front of you. Now, out of the immediate line of sight of your family, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, careless facade falling away as you felt the tension coiled along his body. “What can I expect to be in for?”. You sipped at the drink, sullen, and he sighed. “Well they’ve certainly done a good job of it already haven’t they, at least they’re having their fun, miserable old bastards. And what about your boy? Don’t pretend I didn’t notice that you actually brought a guy into the enemy’s den, he a front or you really thought it a good idea to subject him to this?”

“Not a front,” you said, and downed the rest of your drink, hand immediately going for another. Your brother obliged instantly, filling the glass once more from the bottle he’d been swilling on. “That’s my boyfriend, Eddie”. Your brother raised an eyebrow over the bottle, eying your darling where he was sitting, stiff as a board and twice as uncomfortable, looking bereft at your empty chair beside him. You winced, how could you just leave him there like that? But then your brother lowered the bottle, expression serious and more than a touch incredulous.

“You’re actually serious about him and you brought him _here?_ Braver than me, I’ll say. Wouldn’t expose anyone to this shitshow, let alone someone I actually _cared_ about. What happens when he runs?”.

“He’s not going to run” you said, but your voice sounded hollow to your own ears. They wouldn’t, right? Venom loved you, that wouldn’t change, would it?

“Better get back there then, looks like he’s ‘bout to bolt to me”. You turned, seeing Eddie hunched over, and abandoned your drink to your brother. It didn’t look like Eddie was going to run, it looked like he was about to be sick, cheeks hollow and eyes distant. How could you have left him alone, what had they said to him?

 

Your family hadn’t spoken a word to Eddie, had merely glanced at him and kept talking, the rush of conversation flowing around him without any attempt to include him. He hunched in his seat– of course they didn’t care about him, didn’t want to know him, probably thought him not worth their time, after all it would only take the littlest thing and then they’d be telling you they disapproved. To Eddie it felt like being surrounded by circling vultures, waiting to exploit the barest hint of weakness, to pull Y/N from his arms when he made a poor impression. He was always stuffing up, what happened when he screwed this up too? They’d take the best thing in their life away, would take the woman that somehow, impossibly, loved them away.

 _Eddie_. But the man was in no mood to listen to his Other, especially as you came to join him at the table.

 

You caught your mother’s eye, bile swimming in your throat, burning as your vision churned. An accident, a _mistake_ , and now her emotionless gaze was boring into you, eyes sweeping over Eddie. Oh god, oh god–

And then your brother was there, leaning into Eddie’s personal space, grinning down at him with false cheer, blocking your mother’s stare. Eddie blanched but you were so grateful.

 

Eddie felt whatever words bubbling on his tongue die in his throat, you brother– if he thought there was a danger of your parents’ disapproval separating the two of you it was _nothing_ in the face of what your brother’s poor opinion could do. You _adored_ the man, always had, if he took a dislike to your boyfriend (as everyone did– Eddie was too brash, spoke without thinking, ruined _everything_ –  ~~he ignored his Other’s protests~~ ) what would happen then?  

 

You survived the rehearsal dinner, barely. Eddie was quiet by your side and you couldn’t help but be grateful you could withdraw into yourself, despite the longing for him to reach out, to notice something was wrong, aching deep in your bones. You couldn’t wait to get out of there, to curl up with Eddie’s arms around you and cling tightly to him, to forget any of this ever happened.

 

That was not how it worked out when the two of you finally returned to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with you?” You snapped, “going out _again_ tonight? If you don’t want to be here just say it!”. Bitterness and hurt welled, you were sure that he heard the unvoiced ‘leaving me?’. Eddie whirled on you, face drawn but fire flashing in his eyes.

“No Y/N I don’t just want to sit here and _take this_ and I don’t have to. You’ve been distant with me since we got here”

“ _I’ve_ been distant? _You’re_ the one who didn’t reach out to me, didn’t even realise what was wrong”

“Neither did you!”

“You knew how much I hate th–”

“And you didn’t even bother to see if _I_ was okay with it! I know they don’t like me, I _know it_ because _no one does._ You never told me that _you choose me over them_ , never _told me_ that you want me regardless of if they approve or not, never told me that you wouldn’t leave me if they disapproved!”

“I didn’t know I had to! You _know_ how I feel about them”

“They’re still your family! I never _had that_ , I don’t know how it works. They’re still _authority figures,_ do you know what became of my _own_ parents’ influence in my life?”

“They don’t _get_ to have authority over me! I am my own person and I choose you Edward Brock, I choose _Venom_. _You’re_ the one who finds their opinion so important! What happens when you _listen_ to what they say and realise _I’m not good enough_!”

“That’s ridiculous! Of course you’re _good enough_ , you’re _perfect_ ! Fuck anyone who says otherwise, their opinion aint worth shit”. The two of you were chest to chest, yelling into the same space, fury and hurt flashing as a dense smog around you. You had a moment’s thought wondering where the symbiote was in all this, surely– and then tendrils were forcing you and Eddie together, into the same air as you struggled against the sudden movement, falling into one another. It was an awkward kiss, neither of you prepared but you’d be damned if you gave ground. Teeth snagged against lips, mouths jammed too close. You surged against him, _angry_ , one arm snaking behind him to fist his hair roughly, pulling his head back. How dare he not tell you what was worrying him, it was so stupid! How were you meant to reassure him if he wouldn’t tell you.You hooked your right leg behind his knees, pulling them out from under him, following him to the floor as his joints buckled.

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking keep your worries from me again” you panted, straddling him, nails scoring along his throat as your teeth moved to nip his jaw.

“You either” he snarled, surging underneath you, hands roughly gripping your back, as he viciously ground up against you, pulling you down onto him. “Don’t you _ever_ think you’re not good enough, for both of us”. And then Venom was around you, cocooning you, shifting around your bodies as you grappled together. For a moment it seemed like all was right with the world.


End file.
